¿Un pequeño Romano?
by FunnyGhost
Summary: Romano volvió hacer pequeño, pero ¿Como? Pues gracias a la ayuda de nada mas y nada menos que de Inglaterra... FAIL


**– ****Necesito un favor.**

¿Arthur Kirkland pidiéndole un favor a Lovino Vargas?  
><em>''Debe estar realmente desesperado para recurrir a mi''<em> pensó Lovino mirándolo algo raro, no era normal que Arthur le hablara o le mirar, y que le pidiera un favor a él, era raro.

**– ****¿Qué clase de favor?**

**– ****Bueno…. E-es algo raro, lo que voy a pedirte… Necesito que seas un… mi conejillo de indias…**

**–… ****¿QUÉ? Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?** – dio una risa nerviosa pensando que era una broma. Una mala y extraña broma-.

**–… ****¿Parece que bromeo?** –Dijo lo más serio que pudo mientras lo miraba a los ojos-.

**– ****¿Para que necesitas un conejillos de indias?** Ya sabía que eras un raro, pero no a tal grado.

Arthur ignoro lo último y hablo.  
><strong>– Bueno, es que el otro día estaba revisando mi libro…. Y encontré algo extraño que no entiendo, y quiero probarlo contigo.<strong>

**– ****¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO?! ¿Por qué no se lo pediste al bastardo de América?**

**– ****Va pensar que lo voy a convertir en una scone y va a salir corriendo.**

**– ****¿Y qué hay del francés pervertido?**

**– ****Capaz y me viola.**

**– ****¿Y Rusia?**

**– ****¿Estás loco?**

**– ****¿China?**

**– ****No quiero pandas**

**–… ****¿Veneciano?** –ya no se le ocurría nadie-.

**– ****Diría algo como ****_''Alemania, sálvame, sálvame''_**

**– ****¿España?**

**– …****. Bromeas ¿verdad?**

A Lovino ya no se le ocurrió alguien más. Pero no lo iba hacer, no iba hacer el conejillo de indias de ese loco.

**–****Me encantaría poder ayudarte cejudo** –hablo con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- **pero, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, además Antonio me está esperando.  
><strong>  
>Faltaba mencionar que estaban en una sala de conferencia. Arthur le había pedido a Antonio hablar con Lovino, era más que obvio que Antonio se negó al instante, pero Arthur termino echándolo de la sala y este solo dijo que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento.<p>

**– ****Aunque te hayas negado, lo hare** –Arthur saco una varita y un libro casi de la nada, alzo la varita y leyó algo que Lovino no entendió y ni le dio importancia porque se dirigía a la puerta para salir de ahí.  
>De pronto una nube de humo se dirigió a Lovino y este cayo en el piso tosiendo, pero en cada tosido su voz se iba haciendo más aguda. Arthur se acercó un poco cuando el humo empezó a desaparecer y vio una pequeña silueta. Cuando el humo desapareció totalmente, vio a un pequeño Lovino con traje de sirvienta y un pañuelo en la cabeza, como cuando era subordino de Antonio. Lo había hecho pequeño.<p>

**– ****Bastardo… ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!** – su voz, su voz era aguda, miro su ropa y sus manos… Era pequeño de nuevo– **¡Eres un idiota!** –Miro el libro que tenía Arthur en las manos y se lo arrebato–** Deja arreglo esto** – abrió el libro pero no entendió nada, estaba en otro idioma que no conocía- **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOMA ES ESTE?!**

**– ****¡Dame ese libro!** –Arthur intento tomarlo, pero Lovino salió corriendo-

**_– _****_Arfertur Perti!_** – leyó lo primero que encontró y resulto ser una mala idea, ya que el libro desapareció de sus manos-.

**– ****¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! ¡MI LIBRO! ¡Mi hermoso y preciado libro! ¡Lo desapareciste!** –cargo a Lovino reclamando por su libro desaparecido y este solo pataleaba y lo insultaba-.

Ambos se callaron cuando la puerta se abrió y era nada más y nada menos que Antonio, que entro en busca de Lovino. Pero vio algo que creyó que jamás volvería a ver, a un pequeño Lovino.

**– ****¿L-l-lovino? ¿E-eres t-tu?**

**–…****...**

_**– **__**Fuck…...**_

**– ****LOVI! ¡No lo puedo creer! Siempre fuiste lindo, pero así eras extremadamente lindo** _–_lo cargo mientras ponía una sonrisa boba, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba con ellos- **¿tu hiciste esto?**

**– ****¡SI! ¡Por su culpa estoy así!** –hablo Lovino con la esperanza de que Antonio golpeara o por lo menos insultara a Arthur, pero sabía que no podía esperar mucho de el…

**– ****¡MUCHA GRACIAS! Te debo una, jamás creí que diría esto, pero, ¡Eres el mejor!** –Dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de Lovino-.

**– ****Bastardo, dile otra cosa, no me quiero quedar así para siempre.**

**– ****Pero Lovi, así te vez extremadamente lindo.**

**– ****¡Lindo mis bolas!** –Lovino sabía que Antonio no iba hacer nada, así que empezó a gritarle a Arthur - **¡TÚ! ¡Te exijo que me regreses a la normalidad!**

**– ****¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Si TÚ desapareciste el libro.**

**– ****¿No te sabes algo de memoria?**

**– ****Los que se me no me sirve.**

Y así empezaron a pelear de quien tenía la culpa ¿Arthur por ser un raro? O ¿Lovino por desaparecer el libro? Después de casi una hora de gritos entre el pequeño Lovino y Arthur. Antonio hablo.

**– ****Oye Lovi… ya se está haciendo tarde y dijiste que hoy ibas a comer conmigo.**

**– ****Tsk, ya se lo que dije, pero que acoso ¿no me haz visto?**

**– ****Tienes razón ¡Esto también lo tiene que ver Veneciano y los demás!**

**– ****¡NO!** –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Arthur y Lovino-.

**–…****. ¿Por qué no?**

**– ****Nadie más debe ver así a Lovino. Si los superiores se enteran, creerán que esto afectara al país. O que países atacaran a Italia del sur porque es un niño pequeño de nuevo.**

**– ****Bueno….. Note preocupes Lovi, te quedaras con el jefe el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**– ****Eso tampoco sucederá** –Arthur se dirigió con Lovino y Antonio para quitarle a Lovino-.

**– ****¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**– ****Necesito a Lovino para ver cómo puedo regresarlo a la normalidad. Por alguna extraña razón, los recuerdos de Lovino son los del presente y no cuando era tu subordino.**

**– ****Y ¿eso es bueno o malo?**

**– ****No lo sé, por eso Lovino se ira conmigo** –cargo a Lovino y este solo gruñía por lo bajo-

**– ****Bastardo, no dejes que me lleve. Moriré de hambre** –dijo Lovino con una cara de miedo-.

–**¡Oye!** –Arthur sentó al pequeño Lovino en una mesa-.

**– ****¡Arthur!** –hablo Antonio mientras cargaba de nuevo a Lovino– **Que tal si Lovino se queda conmigo una semana, luego una semana contigo y luego regresa conmigo.**

**– ****¿Cada quien una semana?** –suspiro muy hondo, sabía que Lovino no iba querer quedarse con el – **esta bien…..**

**– ****¡SI!** –Dijo mientras abrazado a Lovino-.

**– ****Antonio, Antonio, ponme mucha atención** –hablo Arthur mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros –**nadie, absolutamente nadie debe ver así a Lovino, ni siquiera Veneciano o a esos dos idiotas que tienes por amigos ¡NADIE! ¿Entendiste?**

**– ****Si, si, claro. Ven Lovi, voy a prepárate una rica paella con unos deliciosos churros** –hablaba mientras salía de la sala de conferencias-.

Arthur por su parte dio un largo y pesado suspiro, sería una larga y pesada semana, que apenas empezada.

* * *

><p><em>Aun no me entregan mi examen de matemáticas así que aun sigo viva UwU Quiero darle créditos a la tipa que me hablo en la calafia y me ayudo y ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre UwU Pudimos serlo todo 3_

_Blablablablabla Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz_


End file.
